As is well known, consumers demand a choice between many different models of automobiles. Depending on the circumstances, some consumers might desire a simple yet effective automobile, with the principal and indeed overriding consideration being cost. With this in mind, the present invention recognizes that it is possible to provide an effective and useful automobile, the cost of which can be minimized by minimizing the weight of the automobile and by using the novel structure disclosed herein.
More specifically, the present invention recognizes that the cost of a lightweight automobile is relatively low because, among other things, a lightweight automobile can be propelled by a relatively small, fuel-efficient motor. Additionally, certain lightweight materials happen to be inexpensive, and easy to manufacture.
As further recognized by the present invention, it is advantageous to further reduce the weight and further simplify the construction of such an automobile by providing an interior, single-piece, lightweight door panel. As recognized herein, making a single piece door panel would advantageously cover the interior structure of the door of the automobile, while reducing the number of parts required to make the automobile and simplifying assembly of the automobile.
Additionally, the present invention recognizes that such an interior door panel ideally should afford features other than simply covering the interior components of the door. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a single-piece lightweight injection-molded plastic interior door panel for an automobile. Another object of the present invention is to provide a lightweight door panel which is strong and which is adequately supported. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a lightweight door panel that is easy to use and assemble, and that is cost-effective to manufacture.
A door for an automobile having a passenger compartment and a plastic body includes a rigid support frame that defines a periphery. The periphery establishes an opening, with the periphery being preferably continuous and closed. A hinge is connected to the frame and the automobile for hingedly connecting the frame to the automobile. Additionally, a unitary molded plastic trim panel is configured for mating with at least part of the periphery of the support frame to cover the opening. As intended by the present invention, the trim panel defines an interior surface facing the passenger compartment, with the interior surface being formed with at least one accessory member.
Preferably, the door includes a unitary molded plastic outer door cover which is configured for mating with at least part of the periphery of the support frame. Accordingly, the frame, trim panel, and outer door cover establish substantially all of the door of the automobile.
In a preferred embodiment, the accessory member is a depression formed in the trim panel. In this embodiment, the door further includes a net positioned over the depression and attached to the trim panel for establishing a storage pocket between the net and the trim panel. Moreover, the door includes a window and an operator attached to the window, and the accessory member is a slot for slidably engaging the operator. Furthermore, a door handle is preferably included, in which case the accessory member is an opening for receiving the door handle therethrough.
In another aspect of the present invention, an automobile includes a plastic body defining a passenger compartment, and a rigid support frame defining a periphery which establishes an opening. A hinge is connected to the frame and the body for connecting the frame to the body. Also, a unitary molded plastic trim panel is configured for mating with at least part of the periphery of the support frame to cover the opening. Per the present invention, the trim panel defines an interior surface facing the passenger compartment, and the interior surface is formed with at least one accessory member. A unitary molded plastic outer door cover is configured for mating with at least part of the periphery of the support frame. In accordance with the present invention, the frame, trim panel, and outer door cover establish substantially all of a door of the automobile.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a method for covering a door opening in a plastic automobile body includes the steps of providing a steel door frame configured for mating engagement with the door opening. The method further includes molding a unitary plastic interior door panel having a depression formed therein, and then covering the depression with a net. The door panel is next attached to the door frame to cover the opening.
The details of the present invention, both as to its structure and operation, can best be understood in reference to the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals refer to like parts, and in which: